


I’m glad you came

by scatteredconstellations



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fetus, Freeform, Nail Polish, One Shot, Really fluffy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bram and Simon plus kids, simon spier is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredconstellations/pseuds/scatteredconstellations
Summary: Bram brings Simon to help babysit his sister and nail painting and fluff ensue.





	I’m glad you came

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late but came up with this idea a while ago so... I’m embarrassed by how fluffy this is like oh my god.  
> OK EXTREME FLUFF  
> (Not sorry)

Bram’s mom and stepdad were going on a date so Bram dragged Simon into watching his 2 year old sister with him. Simon hadn’t needed a lot of convincing to agree to help Bram. Any excuse to be around his boyfriend was good enough for him.

Simon knocked on the door and Bram opened it.  
“Hi” he said pecking simon on the lips and letting him inside  
“Ok you boys be good” brams mom said. She was wearing a shiny dress and makeup  
“There’s pizza in the fridge and Riley has to go to bed at 8” brams mom said before going out the door.

“Bye!” brams stepdad said and both boys waved before he shut the door. They headed to the kitchen where brams sister Riley was sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry.

“Bram!” Riley called out although it sounded more like bwam. She ran over to them and Bram swooped her up and hugged her. Simon didn’t know why Bram was so worried about being an older brother, he was a natural.  
“Simon” Riley said waving and Simon smiled in response.

As soon as Bram put Riley down she ran back to the couch and hopped on. They ended up watching Tom and jerry for forty five minutes. Simon got bored after the first episode and was slowly moving his hand closer and closer to brams. Bram wondered if he even knew he was doing it because sometimes they seemed to just gravitate towards each other.

By the second episode they were holding hands and then by the third episode Simon was curled up against him with his head on Bram’s shoulder. Bram was seriously worried simon would fall asleep if they watched any more so he grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

Riley made a noise of disappointment.  
“C’mon we’ll do something fun” Bram promised shrugging Simon’s head off his shoulder and pulling him off the couch. Riley considered what she wanted to do and then suddenly took off running into the kitchen.

“I got it! I got it!” She called excitedly running towards them carrying a large box  
“What do you have?” Bram asked peering into the box  
“Nail polish?” He questioned holding a bottle up  
“Yes!” Riley said excitedly  
They got paper towels and a lot of remover before Bram said they were ready to go.

“Ok you can paint mine first. Actually I can paint my own but I just can’t do my right hand” Riley babbled. She picked out a bottle of lime green nail polish and started painting her right hand very badly. After she was done Bram painted her right hand and actually did a fairly good job.

“Wow good job” Simon said “now if your career ever goes south you can just be a nail technician” Bram attempted to glare at Simon but he was still looking at him lovingly so it didn’t really have an effect.  
“Ok now you!” Riley exclaimed  
“You want to do mine?” Bram asked  
Riley nodded but then started to pout.

“No I can’t! My fingers are wet!” She exclaimed  
“Oh” Bram said  
“Wait Simon can do it!” She exclaimed brightly  
They both turned to look at Simon who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh ok” he said sitting through the box  
“No I want to pick my color!” Bram exclaimed trying to pull Simons hand away  
“No I have an idea. Stop!” Bram finally gave up and Simon seemed to find what he was looking for.  
“Ok” he said holding up a light blue nail polish

“Oh my gosh” bran said shaking his head  
Simon smiled clearly proud of himself  
“Get it cause it’s-“  
“I get it you idiot” Bram countered covering his blushing face  
“How did I- oh my gosh I’m in love with an idiot. You’re such a dork!”

Simon smiled, “But I’m your dork” Bram rolled his eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn’t completely, ridiculously in love with Simon spier.  
“I know” he said shaking his head and leaning forwards to kiss him.  
“EWWW” Riley suddenly exclaimed and the boys broke apart ever so slightly both smiling. 

Bram went back to where he was sitting and Simon grabbed his hand and started painting his nails.  
“You’re so bad at this” Bram commented

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this but tell me what you think!


End file.
